


I Started Seeing Another Girl

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Shameless Camgirls AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: Inspired by @goddessoftheworld’s Secret Camboy AUFor the Anon that wanted Tamara and Matilda as camgirls.





	I Started Seeing Another Girl

“Oh my god, Matilda! I never knew you had such a fat ass. Mmmm.” Tamara squealed in happiness, smacking lightly at the Matilda’s ass. The ginger blushed heavily. “Guys, look at her booty! Fuck, I wanna eat you out so much right now, Mati.” The eyeless camgirl stated, spreading her cheeks out, giving their fans a good view of her tight asshole and pussy. 

‘Eat her out, Tamara!’ BigGirlTori typed in the chat, other viewer’s agreed and asked for the same in the chat. Tamara grinned wickedly. “On your back on the bed, baby.” She cooed, staring at Matilda’s naked body as she laid down on the bed. The ginger’s nipples were hard from arousal, her pussy slightly wet, and her body shook with anticipation. Tamara moved herself to be in between the ginger camgirl’s legs, nipping and sucking at her inner thighs. 

“Ahh, n-no teeth! Tamara, ahh.” Matilda whimpered out as the eyeless girl bit down harder on her thighs. 

“Make me.” Tamara snarkily replied, moving her mouth upwards to lick and suck at Matilda’s clit, moving her tongue in small circles, her hands clawing at the the ginger’s outer thighs. 

“Ahh, oh, ahhh, ahh! T-Tamara!” Matilda cried out, her hips bucking for more. She pulled and grabbed at the brunette’s hair. Tamara moved one of her hands to slide a finger into the ginger camgirl’s wet hole, angling her hand to find her g-spot. “Ahh, holy fuck! Right there, baby. Fuck!” Matilda cried out more, pinching her nipple and massaging her breast with one hand. 

“Fuck, baby. You taste so good.” Tamara breathily said, adding another finger into Matilda. “And so tight too.” 

“Wait, Tamara. Get on top of me, I wanna eat you out too.” Matilda shyly said, looking at the computer screen, smiling as her and Tamara’s fans were going wild at the idea. The eyeless camgirl stopped and smiled deviously, maneuvering herself, her butt to Matilda’s face. She slowly sank down, moaning as she felt Matilda’s tongue on her clit and pussy. 

“Ahh, fuck yeah baby. Eat my sweet pussy, fuck.” Tamara whimpered out, leaning down to lick and lap, and finger at Matilda’s soaking wet pussy. 

“Ahhhh.” Matilda screamed out, her hips bucking for more. She could feel herself getting closer to cumming, picking up her face, she tongued at Tamara’s asshole, earning a squeal of pleasure from the eyeless girl. The ginger fingered at her pussy and rubbed her clit with her thumb. 

“Ahh, Mati! I’m gonna cum! Ahh, ah, f-fuck!” Tamara screamed out, her entire body shaking from the force of her orgasm, her cum rushing out of her pussy and into Matilda’s mouth. Matilda came as shortly after Tamara did, she bit down on her hand to keep herself quiet, and cumming all over Tamara’s blankets.

“Fuck.” Tamara and Matilda said together. The eyeless camgirl got off of Matilda, lying down next to her, basking in the afterglow, and kissing her softly. 

“Maybe next time, we can use some toys.” Tamara suggested, smiling as Matilda blushed heavily. The ginger camgirl looked at the camera, smirking. 

“Only if our fans want us to. Do you guys wanna see us fuck each other some more? Do you, baby?” Matilda asked her fans, the chat going wild with responses and donations.


End file.
